


Cover Art for Blind Trust

by Thurifut



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurifut/pseuds/Thurifut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for some rough edges. I'm working with Pixlr, which I learned about a week ago, and I don't have a tablet or anything so I basically just inked, then scanned, then noodled with all of it.</p></blockquote>





	Cover Art for Blind Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blind Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800913) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



I totally nerded out and translated a list of the tags of this fic into genetic code through an [online tool](http://dulbrich.is2.byuh.edu/dna/) that converts text to binary, and then to the bases A-C (0) and T-G (1). All the background code is sampled from that, so technically, if you copied them down and ran them through the [decoder](http://dulbrich.is2.byuh.edu/dna2text/), you'd get out a somewhat scrambled version of something like _"Snarky Q, Blindness, Bond cares deep down, Snark is a coping mechanism,"_ etc. I hid some other things in the code as well ;) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for some rough edges. I'm working with Pixlr, which I learned about a week ago, and I don't have a tablet or anything so I basically just inked, then scanned, then noodled with all of it.


End file.
